


insert poetic song lyrics about jealousy

by lmao5sos



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jealous!newt, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao5sos/pseuds/lmao5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newt doesn't like how much time thomas is spending with minho, and how little he's spending with newt.<br/>newt gets huffy and jealous && yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	insert poetic song lyrics about jealousy

newt knew he shouldn't be jealous. minho was straight, and tommy would never cheat on him. he knew he was being dumb and childish, yet he couldn't get the thought of them, alone together in the maze all day, and what they could be getting up to. he scowled as he worked, imagining it all in great detail. it didn't help that when they came back, thomas sat in between newt and minho, and spent all his time talking with the latter, as if they hadn't just spent the entire day together. newt was feeling neglected. 

and today he was at his breaking point. the pair had come back from the maze and had spent the rest of the evening poring over the maps in the map room. newt was watching for when they came out, and he didn't like what he saw. thomas and minho were laughing, thomas holding minho's wrist and dragging him to the dinner table, where newt sat, seething. their faces were close as they spoke and giggled, close enough for newt to be red with rage and jealously.

as they reached him, he stood up and stormed off angrily towards the sleeping area, leaving his two favourite people confused and slightly hurt. as he lay in his hammock he thought bitterly about how thomas would rather eat than go after his upset boyfriend. of course, the reasonable side of newt knew that tommy was probably starving and newt would still be there in fifteen minutes, the food most likely would not. but the bitter part was taking over, and he turned his back on the gladers, and tried to hold back angry tears while whispering glader curse words about them.

after about ten minutes he heard the pounding of feet coming closer and he knew it was tommy. he huffed and ignored his boyfriend as he sat on the ground next to the hammock. thomas sighed shaking his head. 

“newt, what's wrong? why are you acting so weird?” newt could tell, without even looking at him, that tommy was pouting adorably. he stayed silent, letting out a long, angry sigh.

he felt the hammock dip and shake a bit and thomas tried to crawl onto it with him.

“you're gonna break it, you slinthead. get out.” newt sighed as he turned around to face him. his heart basically melted as he looked into tommy's confused and worried puppydog eyes. newt knew it wasn't tommy's fault that he was jealous, it was his own. 

thomas raised an eyebrow, and let out a concerned smile.

“so. you gonna tell me what's wrong and why you're so huffy, baby?” newt blushed at the nickname, and looked down.

“it's just - we're dating. and, you spend all day with minho and then when you come back you spend the entire evening talking with him. we haven't even kissed in three days because you've been busy with him and i just....i'm jealous, i guess.” he looked up to see thomas with a shocked look on his face. he smiled sheepishly at newt.

“i was trying to keep our relationship secret, like you said. i didn't want us to get banished and i guess i just got so carried away with making us look like just friends that i started acting like that when i shouldn't have? i don't know, i don't think that made any sense. but i'm sorry, i shouldn't have ignored you. i just....i just wish we could hug and kiss and hold hands in front of the gladers, instead of waiting for a moment to be alone.” 

newt stood up and held out his hand to a confused thomas. he dragged his boyfriend over to where all the gladers were hanging out, eating and talking. he cleared his throat and clapped his hands, making everyone go silent and look at him expectantly. he gulped, worried that he was making a mistake. he looked over at thomas, who gave him an encouraging smile and a nod, having figured out what newt was going to do. he reached out his hand and gave newt's a light squeeze.

“i have an announcement. i uhm...ehm. tommy and i are dating, we're a couple. we don't think we should be banished, we should be treated like any other gladers and uh, stuff like that that...” he trailed off, and before he could say another word or look at the gladers reactions, thomas grabbed his waist and kissed him. newt stumbled, but regained his balance and kissed back. it only lasted a few seconds, as they remembered they were in the company of the other gladers, who were whistling and cat calling at them. they could hear minho saying 'finally, they told us. did those shanks not realise how obvious they were?” and saw alby nodding his head in agreement. after being assured that they most certainly were not going to be banished, the couple joined in with their friends. 

and if newt dragged thomas to a dark corner and roughly made out with him because he had been getting a little close with a slightly drunk minho, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is my first newtmas thingy i've ever written && ik its crap lmao.   
> if you wanna follow some of my social media;;  
> wattpad;; shelleyftirwin  
> twitter;; dorkdrums


End file.
